Angel
by Justifiably
Summary: He's in love with her, painfully so. Soul/Maka as usual
1. Chapter 1

He watched her from behind as she walked just ahead of him. Swinging her arms, she always walks with purpose. He hunches his shoulders and sighs, he's stuck walking in her shadow but he doesn't mind. He thought about her all the time but she was too busy getting stronger to notice.

"Hey tiny-tits, slow down a little."

She turned back with a scathing look but she did pause to let him catch up. Even though he teased her about it, he was glad her tits were small; it kept away the shallow portion of his competition. Her curves were the subtle kind that took a second glance to notice.

Of course, some boys did give her a second or third glance, but when of them looked too long he gave them a pointed glare from his bloody red eyes and slipped his arm carelessly around her shoulder, baring his teeth in something between a grin and a snarl. He hated feeling like an animal, but he hated boys looking at his meister even more.

He'd always been aware of his distinctly _girl _presence in their shared apartment. Her shampoo in the shower, her hair ties in literally every room, the socks and occasional underwear he came across on the bathroom floor.

He'd been more aware of her in the past year though. While puberty hadn't hit her hard, it hadn't left her alone either. He was painfully aware of the fact that she was no longer a washboard when she curled up on the couch next to him in the middle of a movie. He felt something soft against his arm.

She apparently didn't include a bra in her sleep attire.

He was always glad that there were parts of her that no one else got to see. The way she looked in the morning: hair in dark blonde waves, mussed from a night of tossing and turning. She hardly ever left the apartment with her hair down, and as much as he loved staring at the nape of her neck and thinking about nibbling it, he liked it when her hair was down better.

He felt secure in their absolute loyalty to each other. If she didn't feel anything else towards him, at least there was that. He knew she trusted him when she didn't trust anyone else, especially no other men. Her fear and distaste of men was a blessing.

He knew that more than anything, he was unconditionally in love with the hot headed and skinny girl called Maka Albarn.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch playing video games when Maka strolled in with a book, plopped down next to him and spread her legs across his. He lifted his elbows from his knees to make room for her and rested them between her shins. He'd be damned if he acted like it was anything abnormal for her to be this close to him. Of course, it was this normal for her to be this close to him, it happened all the time. He was just all too aware of it.

Of course she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt and he could see her nipples, erect from the cold air. _She is so oblivious to the affect she has. _He clenched his teeth as she nudged her feet against him. He felt a twist in his stomach. No way was he going to get a boner with her legs on top of him like this.

"Hey, can you move," he growled, "I gotta shower."

She lifted her mile-long legs straight in the air, freeing him from the weight of her. _Dear god she is flexible._ He rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Nope, not helping. He stripped down and got in the shower, letting icy water pour all over him.

Maka was going to be the death of him.

He dried off and slipped his pajamas back on, toweling off his hair until his scalp hurt. He left the bathroom, praying that she had gone to bed by now, but no. There she was, sprawled out on the couch with her mouth wide open, eyes shut, and her book on the floor.

What a dummy.

Of course he did the cool thing to do and scooped her up to put her to bed. Her legs dangled close to the ground and she instinctively clutched his shirt in her sleep. Her laid her out on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She was beautiful when she wasn't angry. He brushed his lips against her forehead and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight Soul." He heard her murmur.

"Goodnight little angel."

* * *

They were all at Kid's mansion, sitting in the hot tub and drinking fruity cocktails. He kept his eyes on her, and while she hadn't had any more to drink than anyone else, the fact that she weighed less than a hundred pounds made a big difference. She was getting progressively closer to him, her leg against his. She was wearing an absolutely tiny bikini.

"I'm going to get out and cool off," he announced and stood up. He felt woozy from the heat and the sudden rush of blood from his head. Thankfully he hadn't had anything to drink since he was riding home tonight.

He dangled his legs in the cold pool and looked behind him. Maka was wobbling towards him, her balance precarious from a combination of rum and heat. Her knees buckled and she crashed forward, He reached his arms out to catch her and she crumbled into his arms. Dripping wet, bikini clad, goose-bump covered Maka was in his arms, smelling like rum and pineapple.

"Soul, 's real warm," She slurred and nuzzled against his naked chest.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

"You're drunk," he whispered in her ear.

"No 'm not." She closed her eyes and wiggled close to him.

"Let's get your stuff and get you home," Soul stood up, pulling Maka up with him, "you're gonna regret if when you have a hangover tomorrow."

He was thankful that she followed him obediently as she threw her bag over his shoulder and tossed her his T-shirt. She stared at it like she didn't know what to do with it.

"Oh give it here," he took it back and held it open, "head and arms."

She dove into the shirt and emerged out the other side, head and arms all in their proper places.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get Maka home before she gets into any trouble," he called over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't let me do that would ya?" Maka leaned on him heavily. She put a lot of pressure on him for being such a tiny girl.

He led her to the motorcycle and lifted her onto the front, no way was he trusting that she'd hold onto his back safely. He buckled her helmet on and climbed on behind her so that his arms held her on before reaching the handlebars. _Good thing she's so small._

"Hey Soul," she mumbled, "I trust you."

"I know."

He revved up the engine and drove them home, struggling to concentrate with her hot, rum scented breath against his neck.

He lead her up the stairs and into the front door, holding her up when she slipped.

"Soul," she mumbled and pressed her lips against his.

_Goddamn. _He felt her tongue slide into his mouth and he kissed back for just a moment before pulling back.

"Maka, you're drunk."

"I still wanna kiss you," she grumbled and tried to kiss him again.

"I'm not letting you do something you wouldn't do when you're sober."

It would definitely not be cool to take advantage of drunk Maka, willing as she seemed.

He left her on the couch to get her a glass of water and found her asleep when he returned.

He carried her to bed and left the water on the desk next to her.

He climbed into his own bed, hoping half that she wouldn't remember it tomorrow and half that she would. It wasn't exactly how he had hoped their first kiss would happen but he couldn't stop thinking about the way her tongue slid feverishly against his. Damn. His face was getting hot. Not cool.

His mouth tasted like rum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** I haven't actually done any notes like this before, wow. I'm excited that so many people wanted to read the second chapter, so I have it here now. Normally I write really quickly but this one took a couple days, sorry.

Anyway, leaves off with Maka's POV, I'll keep alternating.

I haven't at all decided how long this is going to be, but I should have Chapter 3 by Saturday morning. Thanks for reading!

* * *

She woke up with the worst headache of a life time and her mouth tasted like rum and socks. She glanced over at the glass of water on her desk. _Shit. _She intimately remembered throwing herself at her roommate/weapon/closest friend who she couldn't help but be confused about when he looked at her tenderly.

Of course he hadn't been drinking so there was no way he had forgotten either. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

She chugged the water and considered her two options: apologizing and telling the truth, or claiming she'd forgotten everything. She heard a knock on her door.

"You up in there?"

_When did his voice get that low? _Definitely claiming forgetfulness.

"I feel awful," her voice croaked.

"I'm coming in."

_Shit. _She looked like a mess, and not that hot kind either.

He looked at her with a combination of pity and more pity. "Not feeling so great?"

"That's an understatement."

"I tried to give you water last night," he lectured, handing her some pain meds.

"Really? I don't remember anything haha," she laughed nervously. _So fake sounding. _She could see in his eyes that he knew she was lying, and that she knew that and understood that they weren't going to talk about it.

* * *

She sat on the floor while he cooked eggs, knowing they were her favorite. Her stomach was churning right at the moment, and watching his toned arms from behind wasn't helping her feel any better. She'd certainly been watching him.

She remembered clearly the day they met, his suit was too big for him at the time, and his hair seemed a little wild for his small frame. They were children then, but he still played the piano without hesitation. He had gotten _a lot_ taller.

She really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment, but she was still drooling. Weird.

She never swore in public to cover up her dirty mind.

She hoped to god that Soul was as oblivious as he seemed.

* * *

School ended and she followed Soul to his locked to get his stuff, acting the role of the follower this time. Usually it seemed like he was behind her. He opened up the box to find a dozen envelopes falling out.

"Popular as usual," she said brightly. It was gross how much she cared. "I wonder why I never get any of these."

Soul was staring over her shoulder. She looked behind her but saw nothing.

"Yeah, I wonder," he replied, hints of a smirk on his lips. She had no idea what he was hiding but she knew it was something.

* * *

She settled into her usual evening spot, stretched out on the couch with her legs on Soul's lap while he played video games. She read and listened to the dull background noise of zombies being shot and began to doze a little. His arms were really warm on her calves and it made her sleepy.

She woke up at a heavy weight and the texture of hair on her thighs. He had fallen asleep and was leaned over her legs, his arms wrapped around them like a security blanket.

"Hey Soul," she murmured, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He rustled a little in his sleep, mostly just hugging her legs tighter. "That's really not fair you know."

Oh well, too late now. She settled lower on the couch and pulled a stray sweatshirt over the top of her as a blanket.

"Goodnight, idiot."

She woke up with a heavy blanket on top of her but no white haired scythe-boy. A little disappointing. He approached with a plate of toast.

"We have to leave in fifteen minute you know," He grumbled.

"What?!" Of course he hadn't woken her up before now. No matter, she didn't have time to Maka-Chop him as she leapt from the couch and hurried to get dressed, leaving the toast untouched by the TV. She threw on her clothes, put her hair up and ran out the door, bag flying behind her. Soul was already waiting at the motorcycle, looking incredibly unflustered.

She held on for dear life as he revved the engine and took off for nowhere.

"You should have woken me up," Soul called over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about," Maka yelled over the engine, "you're the one who let me sleep so late."

"I meant last night."

"Oh." She couldn't really be held responsible for that. "Wait, Soul." She screamed, realization dawning on her. "It's Saturday!" she gripped his shirt, digging her fingernails into his skin. _Stupid, ridiculous idiot._

"Yeah I know, there's a movie I want to see."

"So go by yourself! I could have had a peaceful day reading."

"Maka, the only thing less cool than going to a movie with you would be going by myself." He replied scathingly. _Ouch._

"Come on, we're here." Soul parked the motorcycle and she climbed off, dusting off her wrinkled skirt.

"I'm gonna guess we're seeing Zombie Slayers IV?"

"That's the one."

"I can't believe you kidnapped me to watch zombies." She grumbled, delusions of some romantic plan raised and crushed in a mere five minutes.

"Come off it Maka, I'll buy you chocolate," he conceded and walked in the theater, money in hand.

She followed him into the movie theater on the end, trusting that he knew what was going on. He sat down low in the seat, giant bag of popcorn in hand. She sat next to him, shoulders, hands, and knees all about an inch apart.

She could almost feel the buzzing of contact though they weren't touching. _There's one sided sexual tension for you._ It was going to be a long two hours of careful not-touching.

About ten minutes into the gore and gunshots, she dozed off on his shoulder. She hadn't gotten that much sleep in the first place and there was something weirdly soothing about violent background noise. It reminded her of times when things weren't so edgy between them; there was no sense being nervous when they were resonating souls in the heat of battle.

"Oy Maka, wake up, it's over."

Had she really slept through the whole thing?

"You missed all the best parts," he grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm not much of a zombie fan, don't tell Sid though," she yawned and stretched. _Two hour awkward time: defeated._

"What would you want to watch?"

"Oh you know me, probably that new adventure flick."

"You want to go see it now?" he grinned. _Was he really suggesting theater hopping?_ "We're already here anyway." Yes, yes he was.

"Let's do it," she returned the smile. The nice thing about Soul was how he made her feel less boring just by his own actions.

They watched every movie in the theater, ending with a nature documentary on polar bears which turned out to be her favorite one. The obviously bored teenager gave them a dirty look on their way out but didn't say anything.

"That was fun, but I don't think I can ever eat popcorn again in my life," she laughed, her hand fitting comfortably into his, no residual weirdness.

"I could probably eat another bucket of it," Soul replied.

"That's disgusting."

"What can I say, I'm a teenage boy," he laughed, and she laughed with him. It was true, you get him together with Black*Star and they could eat as much as any ten normal people. He passed her a helmet and turned the key.

They rode home in silence, but she didn't mind at all. It was nice riding at night; Soul's body heat kept her warm in the cool air and there weren't so many other people out.

"I call the first shower," Soul commented as they walked up the stairs.

"Fine, but let me brush my teeth first," she yawned, maybe she would just shower in the morning.

He walked into the bathroom ahead of her. "Hey Soul, I just said—"

He turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's just revenge you know," he smirked and shut the door in her face.

_What an idiot. A ridiculous, smooth talking, awkward, perfect idiot scythe-boy. _


	3. Chapter 3

God damn it he was stupid. In his mind, when he planned this out, he had the courage to face her long enough for some hopefully mutual 'I-like-you-a-lots' and some whisking to a soft surface for some much desired making out. Of course he hadn't even waited to see if she kissed him back before he shut the door in her face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a red faced, flustered wreck. He touched his lips; they were chapped of course, she probably noticed.

God damn it all. He snuck into his room with a towel around his waist. Home safe, Maka was safely secured in her room, probably somewhere between studying and sleeping. He pulled on some flannel pajama pants and dove onto his bed, his hair a fluffy mess.

_I'm losing it._

* * *

"Hey Soul, what are you getting Maka for her birthday?" Tsubaki popped up next to him in a rare moment when Maka was off by herself.

"It's her birthday soon?" he seemed to remember something about it, was it the 15th? 16th? Of October.

"Next Saturday," Tsubaki glowered, "you should know this; you live with her."

"Hell if I know what to get a _girl_ for her birthday."

"Oh hey Soul," Maka appeared suddenly next to him, she had a knack of doing that at odd times. "Tsubaki and I are going shopping after school so I don't need a ride home." She seemed to disappear as suddenly as she had appeared; _still not making eye contact_, he observed.

"There, I'm giving you a perfect opportunity; now go get her something nice," Tsubaki admonished.

Too bad he still had no idea what that meant.

* * *

"Hey Black*Star, what do girls like as presents?" he knew that his best guy-friend was far from a girl expert, but who else could he ask.

"Probably my autograph or something," Black*Star threw his hands up and laughed.

"I'm being serious here; Maka's birthday is next week."

"Ooh, boy you better get her some jewelry or something, girls love that crap."

It didn't really seem fitting for her. _Whatever_. He'd just wander around until he found something that looked nice.

He somehow ended up in a jewelry store, he'd never felt more out of place in his life.

"Welcome, are you looking for something in particular?" a perky girl with a painted face popped up.

"No, just looking," he growled, it came out a little harsher than he'd hoped. Oh well. He wandered past cases of glittery stuff that he could never imagine Maka wearing for any occasion. Rings, necklaces, charms?

He examined one case that was filled with little dangly pieces in all different shapes. Cutesy hearts and cats. _Kinda gross._ There was one that stuck out, it was a little ball with a pair of fluffy wings; it reminded him of Maka's Grigori soul.

"You find something?" miss perky was back.

"Uh, yeah," he replied gruffly and pointed to the little angel-soul charm.

"Mhm, would you like a chain to go with that?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Is it for your girlfriend?" she winked and pouted her lips.

"Uh," he didn't really know how to answer that, "it's for a girl anyway."

"Well unless she already has a bracelet, you should probably get one."

He picked out a chain at random and perky-girl unlocked the case.

"Would you like these gift wrapped?"

"Uh yeah."

He hadn't acted less cool in his life.

* * *

It was three days before her birthday and the surprise party that Tsubaki was planning to host at her apartment.

The neatly gift-wrapped charm bracelet was burning a hole in his pocket as Maka slid into the seat next to him.

"Ugh do you see that?" she grumbled

"What?"

She just pointed to Ox and Kim on the classroom floor below them.

"Honey, I love you."

"Oh Ox, you shouldn't have."

There was some exchange of something glittery.

"It's disgusting," Maka scowled.

Oops. He knew jewelry was not the right choice, maybe he'd order her a new book or something.

* * *

"Hello?" he ringed the bell in the front of the book store, unlike in the jewelry store, there was no perky girl following him around everywhere.

"Can I help you?" a stern young woman appeared from behind the desk. She was about as studious as he'd expected someone who worked in a bookstore to be, just a little less dowdy.

"I couldn't find the next book in this series, is there a way I can order it?" he coughed, the lack of dust was confusing him.

"I don't think it's come out yet, but I can put in a pre-order for when it's published," she made a few keystrokes on her computer and an ancient printer wheezed to life. "Just fill out these forms and I can get it mailed to you."

There wasn't anything else he could think of that she wanted; she practically lived off of these books. She'd just have to have a late birthday present.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!"

He hated loud noises but he smiled despite it, she looked lovely. Liz and Patti had taken her out to get her all dolled up. He was glad she was able to refuse most of the makeup they had probably tried to plaster on her. He knew from experience that she looked a little silly with anything more than a little mascara.

"Thanks guys," her smile was too cute to stand.

"This is from me!" Patti handed her a giant plush giraffe.

_Time to find some snacks._

In serious need of fresh hair, he leaned over the railing of the small balcony and slid the door shut.

"Hey Soul," she was awful about suddenly appearing next to him.

"Hey, Happy Birthday," he mumbled.

"It was so nice of Tsubaki to have everyone over, you're only sixteen once."

"Hm."

"Soul, I know it's weird, but did you forget?"

"No, not at all!" he replied indignantly; he might have forgotten last week but he was well aware of it.

"I'm not mad you know, I'm glad you came," she smiled brightly.

"I got you a present you know, I just don't want to give it to you. And then I ordered you that new book but it's not going to be out for a couple more months so I really didn't forget," he huffed, out of breath. He always showed her his least cool side.

"I can't believe it," she laughed, "what are you so embarrassed about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, you're just gonna have to wait for that book."

"Oh come on, I bet you have it with you, don't you," she grabbed him around the waist and tickled.

_Shit._ He had brought it, just in case. What a terrible plan. Her nimble hands found the small package. "Found it!" she exclaimed gleefully. He could just groan in reply.

He figured he had about ten seconds before she started laughing. Nope, five.

"Soul!" she grabbed his arm, "I can't believe you would get this for me."

"I knew you'd hate it," he scratched his neck, "that's why I didn't give it to you," he glared.

"No, I love it, it's adorable, help me put it on." She dropped the chain in his hand and he wrapped it around her tiny wrist. "Why would you ever think I wouldn't like it?"

"You know, when you were saying that Ox giving this kind of stuff to Kim was, what was it? Disgusting?"

"Oh no, just them being so lovey."

"You really don't hate it? There isn't something else you'd rather have?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to tell you," she reached for the door.

_Here goes nothing._ He reached for her arm and spun her around, pressing his lips to hers. She slipped into his arms, her lips warm against his. _Finally something that went as planned._

"Happy Birthday, Angel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **Another Maka Chapter, hopefully you enjoy it. I think I'm going to wrap this up with another 2 chapters; I'm not really sure where this is going and I have a pretty extensive AU plan and I don't think I can write two things at the same time.

Also thanks to all the reviewers and followers, I know it's pretty silly but it makes me incredibly happy to see people actually wanting to read anything I write.

* * *

In her mind, she had always thought that their kiss would make everything clear to her, but of course her plans never really worked out. Here he was in front of her, giving her exactly what she wanted and calling her an angel, like the sap she knew he secretly was, and she had no clue what to do. He vanished indoors and she was left outside, flustered and red like an angry chicken.

_Angry chickens aren't cute._

She waited a bit before returning inside, so as not to cling to him, her perfect, idiot scythe-boy. She slid open the door and was immediately accosted by Tsubaki, who had of course seen everything though the rest of the group seemed to be otherwise occupied.

"So?"

"So what?" she shot back, "it's not like he confessed his undying love for me."

"You don't be so huffy Maka," Tsubaki rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "it's obvious he does like you."

"But neither one of us can come out and say it, so I'm still just as confused," Maka whined, feeling incredibly pathetic and girly, two things that were incredibly unnatural to her. She pouted and stalked off to find a corner of the apartment without anyone else in it, waiting to be able to leave. Too bad Soul was her ride and she'd have to talk to him and touch him and hold on to him to not fall off the back of the motorcycle. Whether she died of embarrassment or bliss, she'd still be dead.

"Yo, Tsubaki's bringing out your cake you know?" a familiar voice attached to shaggy white hair appeared in the door to the bedroom where she was huddling among the coats.

The only word she managed to squeak out was: "Cake?" _why did she say that like it was a question?_

"Yeah, it is your birthday, remember?"

_"Happy Birthday, Angel."_

It's all very recent in her mind, though when she looks up at the clock, an hour as passed.

"Come on," he reaches for her hand and she takes it tentatively, expecting to possibly be electrocuted by her attraction to him.

She somehow manages to survive on her way to the kitchen, her hand firmly in his. She blows out some candles and stands awkwardly as her friends sing and she somehow ends up on the back of a motorcycle, her arms clinging to Soul, only mostly out of necessity.

Time passes oddly.

* * *

"Maka," Stein's voice drags her out of a book, "Shinigami-sama would like to see you and Soul in the death room along with the other Spartoi members."

She nods and returned to her book, drowning herself in history to avoid the present.

After class, she walks to the death room, Soul slouching his way behind her. She felt bad; the only three words she's said to him since they'd gotten home had been to wake him up.

"Oh look at you all in your nice uniforms!" Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together in what seemed to be an expression of joy. "Now we seem to have a serious witch possession problem over in Russia, so I want to fly you all out there as soon as you can pack."

"We suspect involvement from Arachnophobia so Marie and I will be accompanying you."

"Now chop chop," Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together again for effect, "I want to see you back here within the hour."

They split off immediately; she now followed behind Soul back to where he'd parked their motorcycle.

"It's been a while since we've had a mission," she said brightly.

He just grunted in reply. _Some conversationalist._

* * *

They're on an airplane, Soul's head weighting on her shoulder as he breathes slowly in his sleep.

She's glad that even if they can't talk, they can somehow maintain normal amounts of physical contact. Of course he seems so much less nervous, his hand casually on her knee and his arm pressed against her side as he dozes.

It makes her heart hurt a little bit when she thinks about much she loves him.

It's nearly two in the morning when the plane lands, three when they reach a dingy hotel.

"Stein is pretty cheap so we only have four rooms for everyone."

"That's ridiculous, how can you expect all of us to sleep in four rooms," Soul grumbled.

"Three rooms, Marie and I will not be sharing a room with any… students," Stein interjected apathetically, twisting the screw in his head a little evilly.

"Well, first thing is to see how big these rooms even are," Tsubaki said brightly, the only one in a good mood after the long flight.

They all trudged to the third floor where their rooms were. She was dog tired from being awake for the whole flight, unlike her partner. The rooms seemed spacious enough, with a couch by the TV and a pair of twin sized beds in a room down the hall.

"I'll take the couch," Kid sounds solemn, as if taking the couch is a trial. Though everyone knew this just meant that he didn't have to share a bed with someone.

"Tsubaki and I can sleep together." She wanted to be sure that she would not be spending the night next to Soul, "if you're okay with that, Tsubaki."

"Sounds fine with me!"

"I can't sleep with Soul, two guys in one bed is so gay!" Black*Star announced.

"You remind us frequently enough of your _intense_ heterosexuality often enough," her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "It's really not a big deal."

"Maka, you just don't understand how boys work, you can't sleep together unless you're _sleeping_ together."

She shot a look at Tsubaki as if to say: _is he always this immature?_ She nodded.

"I can sleep with Maka," she cringed, "unless you'd rather share a bed with Black*Star." Soul looked at her, his face was relaxed but he had a devilish look in his eye.

"Sleeping with you is fine." She said through gritted teeth. The world really had it out for her.

She tugged a sweatshirt over her head and fell onto the bed for a peaceful moment before Soul came out of the bathroom. _That devil._

* * *

The beds were clearly not made for two people to sleep on them. She was tempted to give up and sleep on the floor but she didn't think her pride could handle it. No, she'd have to prove she was just as cool headed as he was about the whole situation. Besides, her legs were already tangled up with his; there would be no escaping until morning.

She rolled over in desperation and pressed her back up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly into the back of her neck, totally normal sounding.

_Devil. Devil. Devil._

She couldn't let it show that she was nervous, twitchy, and obsessive. She tried to match his breathing but her pulse pushed on rapidly.

She turned over and buried her face in his shirt. _What a liar._ Despite his calm breathing, his heart was beating just as rapidly as her was. She smirked and nuzzled closer to him.

"It's revenge you know," she muttered and wrapped her arms against his waist. The sound of his racing heart slowing down to a normal pace calmed her, and she could feel her pulse match up with his.

She fell asleep faster than she expected to, but it was late and they had flown a long ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Second to last chapter! I'm sorry this chapter is short, please don't kill me. I'm running out of steam on this one but I'll certainly finish it off. I'm getting pretty engrossed with writing my new AU fic, I'll have the last chapter of this and the first two chapters of that both posted on Saturday, so look forward to that!

* * *

He was pretty sure that he was the coolest person alive. Well rested, dream girl asleep in his arms. Well, not exactly in his arms, more like mostly on top of him with her legs splayed out and her arm flung over his check, but it was the thought that counted.

Of course he knew that she'd probably leap out of bed once she woke up. He had no clue how could be so awkward around him but it was not cool at all. Whatever, it would be a problem if Maka was as cool as him.

He loosened his hold on her, preparing her to hit the ceiling with a blush like a tomato.

In reality, there was a short delay in which she groggily snuggled into his chest before she realized what was going on and made a break for it.

"Good morning to you too," he laughed, waking up Tsubaki and Black*Star in the bed next to them. _Thank god they had the decency to not get it on with other people in the room._

"Who's in trouble? Black*Star will kill them a thousand times over!" Black*Star leapt up to a standing position, brandishing a non-existent weapon as Tsubaki was lying calmly in bed.

"No one is in trouble," he smirked, "Maka is just jumpy."

He had to convince her that her awkward insecurities were endearing to keep himself from getting mad.

Being mad at her wouldn't be cool.

* * *

"We're going to head out and get some practice in today," Stein spoke through his cigarette, "we'll spend a night camped out so we can attack fresh in the morning."

He sipped a cup of coffee, trying to wake up after a mostly sleepless night.

"What are we waiting for then?" He smirked, setting his empty plate on the table, "let's go."

"We do have a lot of ground to cover; the site is about twenty five miles outside town." Marie explained, finishing her own coffee.

They headed out, bags slung over their backs. Maka looked grim, but also like she was begging not to be messed with.

* * *

He was dog tired, they'd been walking for eight hours through cold and windy territory and his concentration was failing her. The city was far behind them and they only passed occasional farm houses on the steppes.

"We'll be setting up camp here, the witch is stationed over the top of this next hill, but we can't attack after a full day of walking." Stein dumped his pack on the floor and pulled out another cigarette. "Our resources tell us that there is a pair of witches here who are controlling a large group of innocent people, which puts us in a tricky position."

"I know you must all be very tired, but I want you to practice sparring without hurting each other, we need to get through people without hurting them if possible." Marie explained.

Maka slumped, it was obvious that she wanted to spar about as much as he did.

"Okay Soul, transform," she gripped his arm and swung him as a scythe. She held him lightly, her movements sluggish. He couldn't tell if it was from her fatigue or something else but something was wrong. Black*Star came rushing at them, chain scythes in hand.

"Bow before your God!" he yelled. She held him up to block a hit, swinging him around to parry Black*Star's strikes but her movements were slowed and her hands were blistering.

"Soul Resonance!" She yelled and he could start to feel their soul's linking but the whole thing ground to a halt and she dropped him on the grass. He transformed back into human form.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

She shoved his hand off her shoulder, "our wavelengths are off and I don't know why, I can't fucking do it," she screamed. Everything was getting messed up right before they would be going into battle.

"Maka, it's no big deal, it's getting dark anyway."

He could feel her anger and hatred towards him, and he shied back from it.

"We can try again tomorrow, let's set up the tent."

She didn't look at him, but still dusted off her knees and went to help Tsubaki set up the tent.

* * *

He could feel Maka next to him in the tent, her breathing ragged. She kept her arms tucked firmly against her body, absolutely conscious of not touching him. _How did things get this messed up this quickly?_

"Soul?" he heard her whisper in the darkness. He reached out to touch her face and she didn't back away from his touch. "Can we talk?" a wave of relief washed over him as he sat up.

"Of course."

Her face trembled under his fingers.

"Let's go outside," she whispered, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders like a cape and unzipping the tent to crawl outside. He followed her a short distance from where everyone was sleeping.

"Soul, if we can't resonate properly tomorrow, it might kill us," her voice was still quiet but he could see her under the bright moonlight.

"I know, I just don't know what's wrong," he reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"I'm scared and confused by my feelings and I'm worried I'm ruining everything between us," he heard her voice hitch in a little sob.

"I don't think you're ruining anything," he replied softly.

"Soul, I just need to know how you feel about me," she looked at him, her face pale in the moon glow. "I can deal with whatever it is, but I just need to know so I can stop hoping."

"Maka, I thought it would be obvious by now that I love you."

"It's not obvious to me, dummy," she whacked him over the head.

"Hey I'm not the stupid one in this situation," he retaliated, grabbing her hands before she could hit him again. He could almost feel her anxiety sliding away as her breathing next to him slowed. "It's freezing out here; let's go back in the tent."

She hugged him around the waist, her head tucked under his chin.

"I love you too Soul."

There were no words he'd rather hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **So sorry for the late update! I forgot I had work today and I hadn't finished the chapter last night. Anyway, this is the ending, so I hope you've enjoyed reading.

The first two chapters of my new story, 'Strangers' are up so you should definitely go read/review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Maka woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a couple weeks and feeling confident that the battle would go well today. Stein's head suddenly poked into their tent and she jumped a little, waking the rest of the tent up with a communal groan.

"Rise and shine children," he droned, "time to go."

They emerged from the tent, rumpled and tired. Stein handed her a package of camping rations and she ate quickly though it tasted like saw dust.

"Now," Stein coughed for their attention, "the mission is to get Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, Maka, Marie, and me through the group of possessed souls without fatally harming any of the people involved. From there, our group will get underground while you defend the entrance. Being the only pair with another death scythe, Soul and Maka will aid Marie and me in defeating the pair of witches while Kid goes ahead to retrieve the possession artifact, using speed and agility to get past any human guards."

Maka nodded solemnly, her heart was steeled, her anxiety released, and her soul sound.

Stein looked at her, as if glancing over the resolve of her soul. Apparently satisfactory, he turned away, "let us begin."

* * *

Fortunately for them, the possessed people did not seem to have very strategic thinking, but instead simply threw themselves at them with weapons in hand. It was simple to disarm the deflect them and they made quick progress through the throng.

Maka ignored the bodies flinging themselves at her, trusting that her team would protect her. Instead, the just ran as fast as she could after Stein, Kid had already disappeared into the underground entrance. Her heart was racing but her legs were strong and she felt no fear. Soul was light in her hands again, and she used him effortlessly to shove people out of the way on either side of them. Suddenly, a farmer came flying down at them from above and she had to duck and block them with the blunt edge of the scythe. She could see Stein dive underground just ahead of her and prepared to make that trip herself.

"Soul, the opening is too narrow, transform back right before we go through," she yelled above the sounds of melee.

"Right!" He replied. She gripped him tightly and dove for the narrow opening to the underground castle. Soul transformed mid-air. She gripped his hands they dove through the hole to whatever was on the other side. They tumbled into a wide corridor; Maka looked up to see the narrow sky light they had come in before Soul transformed back into a scythe and they continued running.

She kept running until they reached a huge open chamber where Stein and Kid were both standing and dodging attacks from above. The witch sisters were attacking from a ledge high on the wall.

"Maka, Kid, you two are the only ones who can get up there," Stein spoke calmly, "I'll draw the attack."

"Ready Maka?" Kid looked at her resolutely, readying his skateboard.

"Ready." she straddled Soul's handle and he shifted into flying mode beneath her.

"Let's go, Maka." She heard Soul's voice and kicked off the ground, flying up at the witches while Kid sped straight up the walls at them.

"Soul Resonance," she shouted. She felt no resistance as her wavelengths matched up with Soul's. "Witch hunter!" Midair, Soul changed into witch hunter and she swung him around, cutting across the pair of witches. As they were distracted, Kid shot a barrage at them, defeating them completely.

"Maka, quick!" Soul shouted, sprouting wings once more. He slowed her fall and they landed softly on the ground.

Soul returned to the ground, witch souls in hand. "How should we distribute these?"

"You should save them both for Liz and Patti, Soul is already a death-scythe already after all," Maka replied.

"We can save them for after you've collected the rest of your Souls Kid," Stein appeared behind them, "good job you two, now we can continue on to retrieve whatever they were using to control all these people." They continued on under the ledge down a narrowed hallway until they reached a glowing stone.

"What now?" Soul asked.

"We destroy it," Stein replied calmly and smashed Marie down on the stone, breaking it into many pieces.

They returned above ground to find their companions a little bruised but not too much worse for wear, the people from before stood about dazed or dispersed slowly as they regained control over their bodies. The mission had been a success.

Maka felt Soul's hand in hers. "I can't wait to go home."

* * *

The plane ride passed in a daze, all Maka could do was sleep against the window, her fingers twined with Soul's. She could feel his slow breathing next to her as he dozed off. She glanced over at him for a moment, her heart still a little flustered when her eyes landed on his lips, but she just gave his hand a light squeeze and went back to sleep. She felt the plane hit solid ground and opened her eyes blearily; of course it was evening again because of the time change. She was glad though, she felt like she could sleep for a couple more days at least.

They got off the plane and got a taxi back to their apartment. They didn't speak through the taxi ride, at this point there was little either of them could say. She followed behind Soul as they marched up the stairs to their shared apartment, her heart swelling as he turned to look at her.

"I guess everything is different between us now," Maka sighed, leaning her forehead against Soul's chest. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"I don't think so; I still feel exactly the same about you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, he met her lips tenderly. She knew that their absolute loyalty remained as well. He broke away from her only momentarily to speak again, "you're an angel."


End file.
